Winter Wonderland
by Alecto1
Summary: Eventually 5xSP, right now just an intro. On a visit to Earth, Noin decides to help bring two certain Preventers together.
1. Default Chapter

Winter Wonderland (can anyone think of a better title? I'd love to hear it.)  
By Alecto  
"And there's really nothing wrong with Mars's medics at all, but I did miss the Earth, so I agreed to live in Sanq at least until the baby's born." Noin said as she and Sally stepped back from the baggage claim. "Zechs didn't want to seem worried, but . . . "  
"He's still in shock, isn't he?" Sally said with a grin. "I've seen this before as a medic. Trust me, he won't stop being overprotective for quite some time. Go ahead and take advantage of the fact that your husband does whatever you ask."   
"I pity the man you marry," Noin said, shaking her head. "He'll be toast." She turned her head up as they stepped outside. "Finally! Cold, real, mucky weather. I've missed snow. December just isn't right without it."  
"One of Earth's advantages," a calm voice said. Relena was standing near a white limo, her brother behind her. "Miss Noin, it's wonderful to see you again." The two women embraced as Sally set suitcases in the trunk. "I trust your flight went well?"   
"Very well. It was much more comfortable than the shuttle that took us to Mars, in fact."  
"Transportation is improving in leaps and bounds, especially in peacetime when such things are high priority for scientists," Zechs added. He threw a worried glance at his wife as they entered the limo. "You weren't carrying too many of those suitcases, were you? I could have helped."  
Noin glared at him as Sally bit back a smirk. "You were catching up with your sister. And no, I didn't. You don't have to worry so much."  
"I'm not," Zechs said. "Have there been any major 'fires' lately for the Preventers to take care of?"  
"Actually there was an arms-smuggling ring that was broken up last Thursday. Wufei and I are still working on the report. We had to call Duo in for some undercover help -- I think he had a little too much fun fighting the bad guys." Sally shook her head, smiling. "Drove Wufei nuts, I had to calm him down I don't know how many times. It got pretty annoying." Funny, she doesn't sound too annoyed, Noin thought. A little dreamy, actually. She blinked. What am I thinking? Maybe I should ask somebody else. If Sally has fallen for Wufei, this sure is the first notice I've gotten.  
"Duo and Hilde's scrapyard/recycling business must be going well," Relena commented. "Especially with the contraband that Preventers bring in."  
"How was their wedding?" Noin asked. "I didn't even know they were engaged before we got a wedding announcement."  
"That's because they weren't engaged," Relena explained, smiling. "Duo and Hilde eloped in typical Maxwell spontaneity. No one heard anything from them until a few weeks later at Thanksgiving."   
"Figures," Zechs said with a snort of laughter. "Those two always were impetuous. How's Pagan doing?"  
Sally leaned back in her seat and smiled. It was good to be with friends, especially ones she never saw. Snow and small talk. What more could I want?  
  
Okay, that's the first part. You want more? REVIEW!!!!!! Thanx. 


	2. The bet

Winter Wonderland: Chapter Two   
By Alecto   
Disclaimer: If it belongs in GW, it's not mine.   
*Thoughts*   
emphasis   
********Section change   
Tongue sticking out in concentration, Duo moved his rook, then jumped back as if the chessboard would explode. "Your turn, Wufei."   
Without hesitating, Wufei moved his own rook. "Checkmate."   
Duo groaned, slapping the table. "Awww, not again!" He frantically searched the board. "What if I move here?"   
"Bishops only move diagonally, Duo," Sally said from over his shoulder. "They can't jump over other pieces, either."   
"Well, maybe there's a secret passageway. Huh? How 'bout that?"   
"You lost," Wufei said. "Get over it. Go sledding or something." He leaned back in his chair, stretching. "Doesn't anybody else want to play? Maxwell here isn't much of a challenge."   
"Yeah, well you had some tough times that last game." Duo stuck out his tongue at Wufei.   
"That's only because Sally helped you."   
"If you have to be specific, yeah. Sally, why don't you play the 'chess wizard?' I bet you could beat him."   
"Her?" Wufei smirked. "Not much of a challenge either."   
Sally had turned away to go talk with Noin, but she stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me, Chang Wufei?"   
"You heard me. I could beat you at chess anytime."   
Sally sat down in Duo's recently vacated chair. "Oh yeah? I'm more of a challenge than you can handle. And just to prove it, if I do beat you . . . " She tapped a nail against her chin in thought. "You have to go sledding with Duo. You could use some fun. Agreed?" Sally leveled a stare at him. Wufei returned her gaze.   
"Of course. I'm white again."   
"Then it's your move." Sally smirked at Wufei. *Challenge, huh? That was obvious bait, but I couldn't help it. He's never seen me play chess before. This is going to be fun.*   
* * * * *   
Duo joined Trowa and Noin at a safe distance from the chess table. "Those two are nuts. Especially Wufei -- does he ever lighten up?"   
"You talk to him more than we do," Trowa pointed out. "I haven't even talked to them since last winter's gathering. Or many of the people here." He looked around the room at people sitting and talking together. "I thought Maremaia and Lady Une were coming."   
"I think they'll be here in a few days," Noin said. "And in answer to your question, Duo, I believe Wufei is lightening up. Or at least as close as he gets."   
Duo looked over. Wufei had already lost a pawn in the chess battle, but he didn't seem too upset. Actually, he was -- smiling? Well, it looked like a smile -- as Sally took another piece. He said something to her, too low to hear, and she laughed.   
"Well, I guess so," Duo said. "Funny, he never looked that pleased when Trowa here wins pieces. Think he's letting her win?"   
"Justice-boy? Not a chance."   
"That reminds me, there was something I wanted to ask you," Noin said. "And, um, it might be totally off course. But there isn't any sort of attraction between Sally and Wufei, is there?"   
Duo's eyes bugged out, and he gaped. "Them? Aw, come on. No way. Besides, I thought you were friends with Sally, how can you wish /that/ --" he motioned at Wufei "-- on her?"   
Noin shrugged defensively. "Just asking. I've been out of touch for a while, you know. They seemed closer than working partners."   
"Yeah, well, they're not."   
"Aren't they?" Trowa spoke up. He looked thoughtful, which was only a hair more dreamy than his usual expression. "Nobody has ever thought of it, but maybe we're too close to consider the obvious. Can't see the forest for the trees."   
Duo looked marginally afraid. "For once, I believe I'm the only sane one here. They won't stop arguing!"   
"They're not arguing now," Trowa pointed out quietly. They weren't, both were locked in concentration over the chess board. Actually, they seemed pretty content.   
"So?" Duo asked. "That doesn't mean anything. Look, if I believed you I'd do something to set the two up, but I don't."   
"I do," Noin said. "Trowa?" He nodded slightly.   
Catherine poked her head in the room. "Lunch time!" she chirped. "Don't let it get cold, now."   
Duo had about to say something, but he perked up at the announcement. "Yay! Come on, everybody!"   
Sally looked up from the game briefly and smiled as the others went to the dining room. "Maybe later, Duo. We're going to finish this game first."   
Duo shrugged. "Suit yourself." He skipped out to lunch.   
Wufei grinned at Sally. "You should have gone to lunch. It would delay my victory, you know."   
Sally pretended to ponder his words as she moved her rook. "I don't think even a break would help you win, Wufei. Maybe the peaceful atmosphere will." They were all alone now. She hadn't noticed before just how close they were, sitting around an old card table. In fact, if she moved her hand just a few inches, it would be touching his. Sally frowned mentally. *Now, why would I care about that?* Sally turned to inspect the clock, and Wufei started.   
* * * * *   
He had been listening to her voice a little too closely, not really paying attention to the words. Honestly, that woman could have been a singer if she wanted. It was a perfectly honorable profession, and certainly a more befitting one than being a Preventer. Wufei checked his thoughts as he moved a knight and shook his head ruefully. Maybe other women couldn't fight, but Sally had saved his life several times on missions. She didn't focus on her emotions like other women. She certainly never tried anything sappy with any coworkers or him. Wufei felt a strange pang. *Why would I want her to do something like that? Just because she's strong, and has a nice voice, and can play chess pretty well . . .*   
A certain nice voice interrupted his thoughts. "Checkmate."   
Wufei jumped and examined the chessboard. *Damn it!* He couldn't believe how obvious the move was, now that he was actually paying attention. "Humph. Beginners luck, Woman."   
Sally laughed as she stood up and stretched. "Whatever, Wufei. You better go eat -- it's no fun to go sledding on an empty stomach."   
  
Yay, Chapter Two's done! I know it's been a while, but my log-in wouldn't work for anything. Next chapter: sledding! ^__^ If you want to see the next chapter, review!! Even if you don't want the next chapter, review. Please??


	3. Sledding, crashing, and snowguys.

Winter Wonderland: Chapter Three  
By Alecto  
  
"And then you put the balls on top of each other, like this," Relena said, putting her snowman together. "See? Then you decorate the snowman, adding a face and arms, maybe a scarf."  
Heero and Trowa looked on in interest. "It seems pretty simple. Why was Cathy so excited?" Trowa asked under his breath.   
Heero shrugged. "Beats me. I guess it's just one of those tradition things." He looked over at Relena, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "Let's make one."  
"Alright."  
Duo sighed. "Those two. You practically have to force 'em to have fun! Right, Quatre? Quatre?"  
"He didn't come, Duo," Noin said. "Quatre and Maremaiya are back at the house. Her legs still get some twinges in the cold weather from that gunshot wound. And Quatre can't understand why anybody would prefer a cold, wet place like this to desert."   
"He's not the only one," Wufei muttered. "Why are we out here?"  
"Because you lost our chess game, and therefore our bet," Sally said. "Got your sled?" She had a red metal disc sled under one arm.  
"Of course, Woman." Wufei was dragging his sled, a long purple affair built for at least two. "You do realize this -- *this thing* -- is entirely ungainly. It'll tip over the instant it starts moving."  
"Not if you go fast enough," Duo said. Both he and Noin were equipped with innertubes. "C'mon, Wu-man!" Duo turned and ran up the snow-covered hill.   
"Don't call me that, Maxwell!" The rest of the group followed him. It took a good three minutes to climb to the top of the slope -- it was steep with icy patches. When they had reached the top most of the group decided to rest for a minute. Duo immediately sat down on the innertube, poised at the edge of the slope.   
"Duo, we just got up here. Are you really going to fly back down so fast?"  
"Yes, Wufei. That's the entire point. Now give me a push!"  
"If only to get rid of your incessant chatter," Wufei said as he gave Duo a hearty push. Duo whooped as he sped downhill.  
"Yippeeeee! Oh . . . uh ooooooooomph!" Duo's sled was veering dangerously toward the region of half-finished snowmen. His last yell was stifled as the sled hit a bump, flew into the air, and hit Relena's snowman. The snow settled to reveal Duo sitting on top of a popped innertube, his face embedded in the snowman's severed head. Relena and Hilde were both laughing histerically. Heero walked over and yanked Duo out of the snow by his braid. Duo grinned nervously at Heero's death glare.   
"Ummm . . . . oops? Sorry about the snowguy, Princess." Back up on the hill, the remaining sledders stifled giggles as Duo resolutely brushed off sticks and rubber shreds and began to walk back up the hill.   
"Aren't you done, Duo?" Sally called when he was closer.   
"Heck no! I'm just getting started." Duo reached the top and gave Sally a sweeping bow. "May I request use of your sled? Mine has been . . . . toasted."  
"We all noticed that, Duo. What about somebody else's sled? I haven't even gone down yet."  
"I don't trust anymore innertubes," Duo said resolutely. "And how can Wufei go sledding without a sled? I'm not gonna share sleds with him. He pushed me into a snowguy!"  
"It's a snowman, Duo. Allright then, take mine."   
Duo and Noin were both sledding downhill in seconds, aiming for a landing place devoid of snowfolk. Sally turned to Wufei.   
"Hurry up and go down, then I'll walk down."   
"You can't do that. The hill's too icy, you'll fall walking downhill. Take the sled."  
"No way. I came up here to watch you sled. You aren't getting out of this, Wufei."  
"You can't walk down."  
"You already said that!" He was right, too, and Sally knew it. "Do you have another suggestion?"  
Wufei gestured grandly to the sled. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride." He sat down then looked up at her, waiting.  
Sally sighed and settled behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "You just think this is hillarious, don't you?" she sighed. "You better not crash us."   
"Stop whining, Woman!"  
They pushed off and began to slide downhill. Out of amazing luck, the sled stayed upright, jolting and bouncing down fast and finally coasting to a stop in front of a snowdrift. The two sat still for a minute, their breath sending cloudy puffs into the winter air.   
"Good job. You didn't crash."  
"This is infinitely easier to pilot than Nataku, Woman."  
"I'm sure. Do you see why people like sledding so much?"  
"A little." Wufei had been nonplussed at the swift, bumpy ride, but he was becoming unbearably aware of Sally's breath fanning his cheek. If I turn my head, I could kiss her . . . her arms are already wrapped around me . . .   
Stop it!! an inner voice commanded. She may be attractive, but she's Sally. Your partner, remember? So don't even think about turning around, or holding her, or . . . oh damn.  
"We have stopped, you know," Wufei blurted out. "You can let go now." Sally colored slightly. She suddenly realized that she didn't want to let go of Wufei, which was a disturbing, if not surprising thought.   
"Oh. Right." There was an uncomfortable silence as she got up. Sally gestured vaguely toward the hill. "You'd better hurry up. Here to sled with Duo, remember?"  
"You won't let me forget," Wufei said. He began to drudge back up the slope with the sled in tow.   
****************  
Wufei's sled hit a bump, flew in the air, and dropped Wufei into the snow. He scowled as he got back up.   
"That does it. I've been down five times. Obviously, that's enough to fulfill my bet. Only an idiot could enjoy sledding."  
Up on top of the hill, Duo waved and yelled down. "Look out guys, the God of Death is coming! Yee-haw!"  
Wufei sighed. "I rest my case."   
"Loosen up, Wufei," a familiar voice said. Arms snaked around his neck, then Sally casually flipped a snowball directly in Wufei's face.  
Wufei spluttered with anger and snow. He spun around indignatly, grabbing Sally's waist in case she tried to run away.   
"Woman, how dare you! It is already cold and you . . . " Wufei trailed off as he realized just how close her face was to his. He leaned in closer, tightening his grip on her waist. They were just about to kiss when Duo, with typical timing, sledded to a stop a few feet away from the couple. The two were showered with snow. They instantly broke apart, startled.   
"Uh, sorry, you guys," Duo said as he stood up, dragging his sled behind him. "I think I'll head in now."  
"Good idea," Sally said quietly.  
"Right." Wufei turned away. The three walked back in silence.   
  
A\N: Finally, another chapter's out. The snowball thing was inspired entirely by a picture on Orla's website, which I'm pretty sure is by JMi. Oh, and a disclaimer: neither characters, pictures, or sleds belong to me. Except for a nice little red disc which I take out whenever it snows. ^__^ PLEAZE, read and review!!! 


End file.
